Love's Secret Heart
by jade love
Summary: COMPLETE! CHAP 9 UP! In a distant land lived a beautiful princess.... jk. There lived two kingdoms with a prince and a princess in each one, but what of the other world? please read and review. this is my first fic so comment on how i could improve. thank
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: ok I don't own ccs, just like all the other fans out there wish they do. To us it is just a dream. Clamp owns it so this is my disclaimer to every single chapter. I know what I own! ..................................……..the plot. Also this disclaimer is for all the chapters.

Forgive me this is my very first story and I wrote it for school, so there are no comments in it and there might be some differences than the actual manga. But the characters clamps. So please bare with me and read the story and remember to review! A big thanks to who ever reviews.

Chap1 

Once kings and queens ruled over the land. During that time there were magic, wars, love, princesses and princes around every corner. There were two kingdoms, the Kinomoto Kingdom and the Li Kindom, that were supreme. They had the most wealth and power. One princess and one prince lived in each kingdom with totally different personalities.

~ The Kushell Kingdom~

" HHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" 

Sakura jumped out of bed and went straight to the mirror and quickly got dressed. 'Why am I always so late? Where was the lady-in-waiting to get me up?' She brushed her long brown hair and dressed. Finally she looked into the mirror and saw a teenage girl with bright emerald eyes staring back at her. She rushed down the elegant stairs of the castle to eat breakfast in the dining hall.

"Sorry, I am late."

"It's okay, dear," said Fujitaka of Kinomoto, King of the Kingdom.

"Sit daughter, and after you are done we need to talk to you and your older brother." said Queen Nadeshiko.

~ The Li Kingdom~

"Brother, Mother is calling us to eat breakfast," said Tomoyo, younger princess of the Li Kingdom. She had long black hair flowing down her back, pearly white skin, and dazzling purple eyes.

"Fine, tell them that I am coming right after I am done with my sword exercises."

"Okay. You better be there in a few minutes."

The tall, brown haired and brown eyed prince, sticks out his head and said, "I will be." He goes back into his room and cleans his sword and gets dressed. He had a body that any girl in the world will drool over. He had a perfectly chiseled body and had dreamy brown eyes (that are usually cold). He was Prince Syaoran heir to the throne of the Li Kingdom.

He slowly goes down stairs and scares everyone that stops in front of him away. Many were scared of him for he is very cruel, cold and mean to everyone except his family. Everyone respected him though. He had a brilliant mind, excellent at fighting and the Craft and was good at thinking up strategies. He went to the dining room and sat down.

"Syaoran and Tomoyo we have something to say," started their Father, King Ryu hesitantly.

"We want you two to meet with another prince and princess from another kingdom. Their family has lots history and are very strong. Their children have magic just like you two and will quite compatible.," stated their Mother, Queen Yelen.

"WHAT!!" yelled the Syaoran and Tomoyo, who usually never yells, but she is starting to get sick of the suitors her parent have planned for her.

"YOU HAVE ANOTHER SET PAIRED UP WITH US!," screamed Syaoran, who apparently is also sick of having frilly, little princesses following him around, hanging off his arm.

" Son, be reasonable. You have the duty to get married to be King and have children."

" I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED! CAN'T YOU GUYS GET IT THROUGH YOUR MINDS!"

" THAT IS GOING TO FAR. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!," roared King Ryu.

" Mother, I want to marry someone that I love, not any old prince.," whined Tomoyo.

" No. You guys have to meet these people and be respectful and polite. These people are your last chance, because Syaoran has scared off all of the others. You guys have to and will meet them and that is final!," the queen said in a commanding voice.

Taking the hint that they were dismissed, the two walked out of the dining hall. "Don't worry sis. I still have a couple of pranks here and there."

" But, you heard what Mother said, this is our last chance. I don't want to upset Mother."

" Don't worry, we won't kill them. I swore before that I will not let one man touch you for as long as I live."

" You are so overprotective."

~ The Kinomoto Kingdom~

" No, Mother you didn't.," said Prince Eriol, after he heard that he had to meet with another frilly, weak princess.

" Mother, you know very well that I and brother want to marry for love," said Sakura.

" How can you marry for love when have scared off all the other kingdoms' people and royals?"

" Then I won't marry," stated Sakura. Her brother was sitting there thinking. 'She will get us out of this. Most of the time it works.'

" NO," their father said finally losing his temper after an hour of hearing them babbling, " YOU ARE MEETING AND SEEING THESE PEOPLE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS KINGDOM! THINK OF THAT!!!!!! GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE READY TO APOLOGIZE!"

" FINE!," the two screamed and rushed out of the dining hall.

" Why in the world do I have to be a princess?"

" Don't ask me. In my opinion you should be a boy, because you climb trees, fight and do everything a boy does and nothing a like proper princess. I just hope I am not stuck with some stupid princess that only know how to drool over me."

" Don't blame me that you have a perfect body and a great brain. You are the best knight there is in this kingdom."

" Well then, we should get to our rooms before Father finds us and decides to give us a thrashing."

" Father isn't that bad. He is really nice most of the time. We just struck a nerve. I say we should go outside and do some sword play."

" Good idea my-quick witted-tomboyish-little sister. While we at it, we should think of some new pranks to pull on the new pair. I don't want any man touching you or near you excluding Father and me."

"God you are so flattering," said Sakura sarcastically, "and I am not a little girl who can't defend herself. I even can beat you ....... sometimes."

" Okay, okay. I know you can beat me when you use your magic. Lets go and get some fresh air so we can think of some brilliant plans."

" Good, because I have thought of one already."


	2. Chapter Two

Chap2

  


~Next Day~

  


Sakura and Eriol packed up and was in the road to Li Kingdom. The trip was hard and slow. Soon the noon sun was on them and made the trip even harder. 

  


"Bro, when will we get there?," whined Sakura.

"Soon. Have some patience. You know patience is a virtue."

  


"Shut up. Are you bored want to play chess with magic in the pieces?" 

  


"You are really weird. No princess plays chess. Well than again you are my sister. Sure. Let's play.," said Eriol, earning a slap from Sakura.

They started to play, of course the pieces have magic in them so they were animated and the pieces had little battles before one of the pieces was killed. They played their best against each other and it was a very close game. Soon....

  


"Check mate."

  


"Awww. Eriol, you beat me again. This is so not fair. You had more experience with war strategies .

  


"Of course I am the best."

  


"Oh stop gloating."

  


Suddenly the horses and carriage stopped. The footman came down and opened the door. They stepped outside and came face to face a magnificent castle that glowed in the sun and the windows glitter like diamonds.

  


~Inside~

  


"They are here!," shrieked the Queen.

  


"Everything is ready, Your Majesty."

  


"Good. Where are the kids?"

  


"Here, Mother.," Syaoran growled.

  


" I want you two on your best behavior. No disrespect, no hitting, no scaring, and no pranks. You understand?"

  


"Yes, Mother.," Tomoyo and Syaoran chorused. 'Yeah right, Mother. I am going to get these people out of here in two days or less. They can keep their sick bodies away from me and my sister.'

  


The door started to open and the royals and everybody else got to their places. King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko of Kinomoto, walked down the stairs and rug side by side. Next came Sakura and Eriol came next with smiles plastered onto their faces. 'This is so stupid. I hate balls and parties. This kind of thing is so not me. If I didn't love my home and family so much, I would run away and throw away this princess life. I think Bro is not very comfortable with this thing either.' They slowly walked down the hall and greeted the King and Queen of the Li Kingdom.

  


"Welcome to our beloved kingdom. I am King Ryu of the Li Kingdom. This is my wife and co-ruler Queen Yelen. These are our two children, Prince Syaoran and Princess Tomoyo. The prince is 17, heir to the throne and the princess is 16. I truly hope you will enjoy your stay." ' I hope the kids don't pull any pranks. This is a powerful kingdom. I don't want to mess with them.'

  


"We are glad to be at your gracious palace. I, King Fujitaka of the Kinomoto Kingdom and my wife and co-ruler, Queen Nadeshiko. These are our children. Prince Eriol, 17, also the heir to the throne. Princess Sakura, who is 16. Thank you for inviting us."

  


"Why don't we leave and let the children get to know each other?," said Queen Yelen.

  


"Good idea. Kids, we are going to take a tour around the castle. We will see you at dinner.," Queen Nadeshiko. 'And I hope they won't kill each other during that time.'

  


The kings and queens of both kingdoms left the great hall to explore the garden and palace. The doors closed with a snap. The four kids standing in an uncomfortable silence staring at the floor.

  


" Hi. I am Sakura......."

  


" I know who you are.," snapped Syaoran. 

  


"Hey you don't talk to my sister like that!," stated Eriol.

  


"Why not? You need to protect your little pathetic sister?"

  


Eriol started to say something but was cut off by Sakura.

  


"Why don't we just leave them alone, Eriol? We can go to the courts or our rooms."

  


"What scared? Little princess? You are letting your big brother protect you?"

  


"Hey I was just trying to be nice, but it seems that some people just have a mean streak and don't care about others. Including your own sister."

  


"Hey I care about my sister and don't drag her into this."

  


"What your sister needs protection from her big brother?," said Eriol mimicking Syaoran. 'God this guy really gets on my nerve. How dare he talk like that to Sakura.'

  


"Hey I do protect her unlike you. Okay I just what to get one thing clear to you. I don't want to find you having one finger on my sister okay? You go that? I want both of you far away as possible."

  


"Fine. You can't rest a finger on my sister either."

  


"Fine."

  


"Fine."

  


"Fine."

  


"Fine."

  


"Fine."

  


~Off to the side~

  


"Hey, my name is Sakura."

  


"And mine is Tomoyo."

  


" I am so sorry. I can protect myself, but my brother is so overprotective."

  


"Mine too."

  


"I can see that, no offense."

  


"It's ok. He does this with every suitor my parents find. Usually they already have given up by now. Syaoran has never been talked back at before."

  


"Really? I hope we can be friends at least. I don't have many friends. I mean I am stuck in a castle all day. The only real friend I have is my lady-in-waiting."

  


"What about the suitors of your brothers?"

  


"Them? Are you nuts? They would be climbing and drooling over my brother by now. You are different. I can sense it with my magic. You are not one of those frilly princesses. Although you might be a true princess and follow the rules, unlike me."

  


"Really? Well okay, I won't mind another friend. I am in the same boat as you."

  


"Friends then?"

  


"Friends."

"Lets go break up the fight over there before it gets too bad. Also I am not going to be nice to your brother just because I am your friend okay?"

  


"Yeah, that goes with me too. Um, how do you suppose that we break up a fight that is battled with magic?"

  


"Wow. Your brother has some really strong magic."

  


"Yeah I guess. I don't have so much, but enough that is makes everyday things much easier. Your brother has powerful magic too."

  


"Thanks."

  


~The fight~

  


The boys were doing various spells on each other and had magical weapons in their hands. They did not notice that their sisters were talking and watching them fight. They were really serious. 'Hey this guy is good. He is the first guy that did this with me. He has some powerful magic too.,' thought Syaoran.

  


Syaoran did a jump spin hook kick and added a crescent cut with the sword, but Eriol blocked 

both and sent a fire ball at Syaoran. 'This guy is really good. He is lasted longer that anyone, except Sakura. She would have beaten me by now.'

  


Then they both sent an all elemental spell at each other and combined together and was coming back at Eriol at great speed. Suddenly Sakura jumped in front of her brother, placing her between the energy ball her brother. The energy ball came zooming in at great speed.

  


Syaoran was scared that he might actually hurt her.

  


"WATCH OUT!!!!," yelled Both of the Li's.

  


Suddenly..........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BOOM!


	3. Chapter Three

Chap3

  


The smoke finally cleared. Syaoran and Tomoyo ran up to see if Sakura was hurt. But they stopped mid-stride staring at her. 

  


"That is enough you two. If these spells hit you guys it would have hurt you badly."

  


"I would have jumped it, sis."

  


Syaoran and Tomoyo just continued to stare at Sakura.

  


"What guys?! What did I do?"

  


"Y...yo...you......you...," Tomoyo stuttered.

  


"I what did I do?!"

  


"You are holding some powerful magic in your hands as if it is nothing that is what. It is elemental magic too.," said Syaoran for he has finally came back to earth.

  


"It is nothing. It is just magic. I had to clash it with a neutralizer first though. That is why all the smoke came.," said Sakura modestly.

  


"No one in our kingdom can do that!," stated the over-excited Tomoyo, making a pad of paper appear out of thin air and started to draw.

  


"It is quite rare, my sister is the only one who can do that without getting hurt."

  


"Really Eriol ? That is so COOL!"

  


"Clam down Tomoyo. And since when were you on first name basis with them?," Syaoran said coldly.

  


"Hey she is just trying to be friendly, unlike you.," said Sakura after she saw Tomoyo looked some-what hurt.

  


"You are right. I am not going to be friendly either."

  


"Whatever. Eriol, why don't we go and practice.," while grabbing Eriol's hand to stop him getting to Syaoran for he was still angry.

  


"What are you going to practice? How to bow and curtsy and then dance with each other.," sneered Syaoran. 

  


"No, Prince-stubborn-through-his-head. We are going to practice some sword fighting.," gripping 

Eriol's wrist even harder, that her nails were pinching his skin.

  
  
  


"A girl can't fight."

  


"Of yes they can."

  


"No they can't."

  


"Can too."

  


"Cannot."

  


"Can too."

  


"Cannot."

  


"Can too."

  


"Cannot."

  


"Can you ever stop fighting Syaoran?"

  


"Are you sticking it up for the Kinomoto people, Tomoyo?

  


"Well you don't know that Sakura can't fight?"

  


"And you know she can?"

  


"Well we can see. How about we set up a match. Between you and Sakura with just fighting, no magic. The first that draws blood or throws their opponent's sword wins? It will start in one hour. That is two hours before dinner which will give you people plenty of time."

  


"Fine by me.," smirked Syaoran.

  


"Me too."

  


"No. Sakura, you can't just let that guy fight you?"

  


"Why not, Eriol?"

  


"Well......"

  


"It will be okay. And also what is the worst that can happen?"

  


"You get a scar somewhere." 

  


"Exactly, so let me fight him."

  


"No."

  


"Pa..pa..pa..please..." whined Sakura with puppy eyes.

  


"No, don't give me those eyes. NO..no...nooooooo. Fine, you can fight him." 'Did I just say I will let 

her fight him? My stupid pride. I should have said he is really good. Well he is. And those eyes of Sakura's... they get me every time. I have to build up a defense for it.'

  


"Yeeaa!," screamed Sakura jumping up and down, " I'll do my best."

  


"I know you will."

  


~An hour later~

  


Sakura and Syaoran were getting ready for the fight they were going to take this in one of the less used training yards. They were only allowed swords and spears and daggers. They could use any fighting style. There were to be no magic. They dressed lightly and comfortably. None of them were nervous about the fight except Eriol. 

  


Eriol noticed that there were only a few minutes before they had to go down stairs and his little sister had to fight that prince. He knew even from that little argument that they had that Syaoran in really good at fighting. Also, Syaoran was a full-fledged knight, even though Sakura had learned from the best (himself). He was still worried for his sister. He tried for the last time to make her change her mind.

  


"Sis, you I know you don't have to do this."

  


"Of course I do. You know how I would look if I backed out now?"

  


"Yeah, but...still it is better than getting hurt."

  


"No, it is not. What is with you? You usually don't get this worried?"

  


"It's...it's just...it's just that he is really good. Even I think that he is really good. And you know how 

rare I give out comments like that when it comes to fighting and magic."

  


"Well fine. It can deal with that. Don't worry I'll be fine.," she went up to him and hugged him.

  


"You better. If you kill yourself, I'll never talk or see you again.," hugging Sakura back.

  


"Okay."

  


~Among the pages and squires~

  


"Hey do you know that there is going to be a fight?"

  


"Between who and who?"

  


"The Prince and the princess of Kinomoto."

  


"WHAT?"

  


"They are fighting?" 

  


"Yeah it is strange. A girl fighting? Ha! Like they can.," smirked a squire.

  


"Yeah how much you want to bet?"

  


"Two copper nobles for the prince."

  


"Any others?"

  


"Put me down for two copper nobles for the prince too."

  


After that many put down money for the prince. They all know how good he is. They were all so proud of him and have him as their role model. About when everyone has their put in their bets when the two ladies-in-waiting of the princesses came down and walked by them and stopped.

  


"Hey, can you guys put me and Andrea down that they will tie and I put in two silver nobles.," said Jean lady-in-waiting to Sakura. 

  


"Are you serious?," a page said almost cracking up. 

  


"Yeah of course. My mistress is really good at the fighting arts."

  


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," roared all the people around them.

  


"What?," said Andrea lady-in-waiting to Tomoyo.

  


"You know our prince is the best there is."

  


"I know that, but you weren't there when the Princess of Kinomoto took the magic of the two princes and curl it up into a ball. It was elemental magic too."

"They aren't allowed magic in this fight."

  


"So? My mistress is as good as fighter or better than any one of your knights.," stated Jean in a matter-of-factly tone.

  


"Whatever. Well we all will be at the fight and I will put you down as a bidder. I guess you ladies will be there too?," said the page finally remembering his manners.

  


"Yeah. We will be accompanying our mistresses to the fight. I guess we will meet each other there and when we come to claim our money. Lets go Andrea." 

  


~ At the court~

  


Sakura came down to the field and noticed that not only were Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo there but there were a couple dozen of pages, some squires and a couple knights. 'I thought this was going to be private. Guess not.' She came down with her sword in hand, that she called Flower Goddess, for it had many flowers delicately carved on the hilt. The blade itself had perfectly carved flowers on it in the most beautiful pattern. She was wearing a sleeveless Chinese kimono that had slit all the way to the hip. It was pink and had many violet flowers on it. Underneath she wore a pink shirt and a pink set of breeches. 'These clothes will do nicely. I can move freely in these clothes. I have to thank Tomoyo for these. She is good at sewing. She has great taste.' She goes up to her brother as he warns her for the last time.

  


"Do you know what you are up against?"

  


"Yes. I do know Eriol. I was watching you guys battle. I was observing his techniques. And can you shut up?"

  


"Fine. I'll shut up. And where did you get these clothes?"

  


"Tomoyo gave them to me. She made them herself."

  


"Really? She is good. She has good taste."

  


"Awww. My bro likes my new friend.," said Sakura with a smirk.

  


"I do not like her! How can you think that?!," hissed Eriol.

  


"Whatever. It is not every day that you compliment people."

  


"Oh, just shut up. Hey you see. Those boys are amazed at your shape.," joked Eriol.

  


"Shut up!!! I am not to be talked to like that. They have a princess that is much prettier!"

  


"Hehe. I was kidding. Don't lose your temper. Well fine they are not looking at you but the prince is."

  


"God! Can you ever stop teasing me! Why can you shut up and go to snuggle up to Tomoyo. Hmmmm?"

  


"Aurgh. Fine, I am leaving once I start this match."

  


"Oh, I have a question."

  


"What?"

  


"Why are there so many people here? Wasn't this suppose to be private?"

  


"It was, but they all want to watch."

  


"Can't the prince send them off?"

  


"Well he can, but he doesn't want to. The larger the crowd you make a fool of yourself to the better it is for him."

  


"Humph! He is not going to beat me that easily. HE is the one who is going to make a fool of himself."

  


"Well sis, be careful and good luck."

  


"Thanks."

  


Syaoran was just standing there, watching the two talk. They seem to be fighting and arguing. He notices that Sakura is wearing a set of clothes that Tomoyo made. 'It fit her just right. Hey she actually looks quite good in it. WHAT AM I THINKING? How can I think that? She is my opponent. Well it looks like they are done. Better get ready.'

  


"This is a match between Princess Sakura of Kinomoto and Prince Syaoran of Li. The match doesn't a time limit and the first one to draw blood or be checked loses. There is no magic evolved. All fighting techniques and swords will be allowed. Do both of you understand?," said Eriol.

  


Sakura and Syaoran both nod their head. "Well in that case, let the match begin."

  


Sakura and Syaoran got into fighting stance and watched each other very carefully. The pages and squires started to cheer for their prince, while Eriol encouraged Sakura. Tomoyo, who had a sketch pad with her, Jean and Andrea just stood off to the side and watched them. Sakura peeked off to the side, but kept an eye on Syaoran. Syaoran took that chance and lunged forward with incredible speed and aimed the sword towards Sakura's knee. Sakura responded just in time. She blocked the swing and did a crescent cut followed by a butterfly cut and spun around and did a jump hook kick at a speed that was barely visible. Everyone here was shocked except for Jean and Eriol. Syaoran was shocked the most shocked that he almost got hit by a jump spin hook kick followed by a sweeping kick and a round house. 'God. I can't believe it that she can fight. She almost had me! I can't lose to a girl! Well, she is good for a girl. Who taught her? Maybe her brother. He is really good. He could have beaten me if this princess didn't put an end to that fight.' They never thought that a princess could actually fight let alone fight at that speed. Syaoran blocked each attempt and did his series of kicks, blocks, cuts and swings. Sakura countered every attack and tried to cut the prince but couldn't manage it. They both concentrated on their opponent and tried to find a hole in their techniques. This fight goes along for about an hour and both were starting to tire. Ten minutes before dinner, they both found a flaw in their movements. They both jumped at the chance and lunged at each other. Sparks flew as the swords hit each other and within a blink of an eye both had their swords at each others neck.

  


"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING?"


	4. Chapter Four

Chap4

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

The kings and queens have arrived and everyone was so glued to the fight that they didn't notice that they came. They came and saw Sakura and Syaoran's sword at each others neck. All of the men got down onto one knee and the women got to a curtsy and heads bowed.

"What do you think you are doing Sakura?!," yelled the King Fujitaka, whose face was purple from anger.

"It wasn't her fault, Father. Sister and the Prince challenged each other to a fight."

"You have no right to speak right now Eriol."

"But Father...."

"BE QUIET!"

"Father, you must understand. Brother and Princess Sakura had an agreement. They weren't going to kill each other. It was just a competition," explained Tomoyo.

"You can't talk either missy," said the Queen Yelen.

"Explain yourselves," said King Ryu.

"Well Father. I said that women can't fight and the princess got offended."

"Well you see King Ryu women can fight as well as men when they are trained. I have practiced the fighting arts since I was very young. I never believed that women lower than men."

"She got angry and we challenged each other to a duel."

"We fought and tied. That is when you came."

"Oh I see. So what about the duel in the great hall between the two princes? Hmm?," said Queen Nadeshiko.

Everyone else was shocked. No one knew that there was a duel between those two. That fight would have been more amazing. The princesses and princes were shocked too. They didn't know that they knew. A good thing that Eriol has a fast mind. Syaoran was just about to explain when Eriol spoke up and talked.

"Well, Your Majesty, we had a little disagreement about magic and fighting. So we got into a heated discussion soon it turned into a fight. That is all."

"The ladies were there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you girls try to stop them?"

"Well it was cool, Your Majesty. They were using magic.," replied the ever so dense Sakura.

"YOU WERE USING MAGIC?"

"Yes Father.," "Yes, Your Majesty.," said Syaoran and Eriol, after they shot a glare at Sakura, who 

ignored them.

"Do you know how badly hurt you guys could have gotten?!"

"Well you see, Your Majesty," said Tomoyo, "It wasn't that advance magic. When us girls finally decided to butt in, Sakura gather up the elemental magic in her hand in one movement."

"ELEMENTA...wait a minute. She gathered up the magic? What is that supposed to mean?," barked Fujitaka.

"Well, Your Majesty. I have a huge amount of magic myself and can gather up magic into a ball and hold it without it hurting me. It covers from basic magic to the highest amount of magic possible."

"Now that is interesting. We never had that happen before. Even Syaoran can't do that and he has the most magic out of all of us.," said Queen Yelen.

"Well it is difficult. I am the only one in the Kinomoto Kingdom that can do it."

"Well there is the bell. We are going to dinner while you children get dressed. Remember there is a ball tonight so dress nicely. The knights present are all required to go to the ball, as all the squires are serving and the pages are working. You all have work to do. Now go and run along."

Everyone bowed or curtsied when the royals left. The Jean and Andrea stayed behind though. They still remembered that they just won a bet and they are going to get the money.

"Hey you pages. Wait up.," screamed Jean. The boys stopped and turned around.

"I think you boys own us something, for instance the bet money.," stated Andrea.

"Damn. Why do girls have to have a good memory? Well here you go.," said the page who kept the money, "I am pretty sure that is all of it. And Jean. Your princess is really good. No one had been 

able to tie the prince in ages."

"Well thank you very much. I appreciate that. Now we have to go and help our mistresses get ready."

"And we have to get ready to serve."

~Syaoran's Room~

'How could I have been beaten by a girl? And by that GIRL? How can she just...? She annoys me so much. Not only that her brother is good, but her too. Her brother Eriol. Yeah Eriol, that is his name. Her magic is supposed to be stronger than him and his is as strong as mine. I can't believe this I have a girl in my hands who is more powerful than me! The best knight in this kingdom!' Syaoran was getting ready in his room for the ball tonight. 'No doubt that I have to dance with that girl tonight. At least she doesn't drool every time she sees me. Oh great that reminds me. More princesses and girl are going to be there tonight. God. What am I supposed to do? I hate balls.' His room is totally green in different shades. Everything from the sheets to his bathroom. His bed is a four-poster bed with 

evergreen curtains. His favorite color of green was emerald green. The shade of Sakura's eyes.

~Dinner in the Great Hall~

The Royals sat at the front of the hall and are able to see everyone. Syaoran was sitting next to his Father with Sakura right next to him. Next to Sakura was Eriol and next to Eriol is Tomoyo. They were only at the first main course when. They all started to get bored. They have had a few people come over but they were all adults who came to pay their respects. Later the meal was done and the dance started. Unfortunately all of them dreaded it for they have to start the dance with each other. 'Why do I have to dance with this jerk? I still can't believe he beat me. This is so unfair. I want to leave. I hate dance and dresses. Look at what I am wearing. A pink dress with cherry blossoms and lots of lace. And it is a low cut too. Who in the world made this dress?'

Syaoran was thinking the same thing. Tomoyo and Eriol were quite comfortable and Tomoyo was wearing one of her own dresses. It is light purple and has lily-of-the-valley flowers on it. It was simply gorgeous. Syaoran was wearing a pair of white breaches and a blue shirt that was very formal and bore the coats of arms. Eriol was wearing the same thing. They were all hating it. Syaoran was holding Sakura by the waist and hand. He thought it was annoying, but strangely it felt right. He didn't mind the dress at all. He thought it suits her. He had no idea that Sakura was thinking along the same lines.

The first dance was coming to an end and then they just drifted apart. The two girls got together instantly and walked away. The boys came up behind them with some distance between them. They constantly sneaked glances at each other to see if they were going to make any attempt to touch each others sister. The parents noticed and sighed. Suddenly the girls came to a stop and Tomoyo had an annoyed expression on her face. The boys looked for the source and found it quickly. 'Ahh. It is the famous Albert the Seducer. What in the world is he doing here? Well he better not touch any of those girls. What am I thinking? He just shouldn't touch Tomoyo.,' thought Syaoran with a annoyed face on.

"Good evening, Your Highness. And Princess Sakura. Let me introduce myself. I am Sir Albert of Blue Glacier."

"Hello, Albert. Have you slept with any girls lately? Hmmm?," said Tomoyo coldly. She was never this rude, but he was known to have a horrible reputation. Sakura was surprised to her the tone of Tomoyo's voice but she got the hint.

"No, that was mean, Your Highness.," said Albert stepping closer to the girls. He was smiled to see that their backs were to a corner. He would have two girls under his grasp.

"Well I am please to meet you Sir Albert. If you don't mind, we would like to leave now.," responded Sakura.

"I don't quite think so." Albert taking another step forward. He looked around and saw that none of the other people was watching them. He also saw the girls back up. He smiled inside.

"I think so Sir Albert.," Sakura said forcefully.

"Not on my terms." Albert finally corners them. 

Reaching out his hand to touch them. Not seeing that there was two princes behind him. They reached out, but before they can do anything...

"But on my terms.," stated Sakura deathly. 

She reached for his hand and grabbed it in a special way and twisted it. She spun him around and kicked the back of his knees. He fell down with a thud. Sakura didn't stop. She got his head in a headlock and put her knee on his spine ready to break it any moment. Everyone turned around and 

looked at them. Most of the people just stared. They couldn't believe that the princess can actually fight. It has been heard before, but none of them believed it. Mostly they thought that Albert had deserved it.

"On my terms no one touches anyone. Let this be a lesson to you. Don't you dare to come between me and Tomoyo, AGAIN! You got that?," stated Sakura.

"Okay!," squeaked Albert.

Sakura let go of Albert and stepped back. She let him run. And run he did but not very far. Sakura sent her magic after him. She wrapped him around the ankles making him come crashing down 

to the floor again.

"I never said to run.," she said to Albert, "Eriol, Syaoran can you get this scum bag out of here? Yes, I knew you were behind us the whole time. Did you really think that you could suppress your magic that much? Eriol should have known that.," teased Sakura.

"Yes sis. We will get this scum bag out of here. Next time, be easier on the poor guy.," Eriol scolded.

"I'll go with him.," added Syaoran, while Tomoyo whipped out her sketch book and drew the scene.

~ Outside Dragging Albert With Them~

"How much magic does your sister have?," asked Syaoran.

"Lots. Much more than anybody ever has. It is quite unbelievable. She can sense anyone who has at least a single drop of magic up to a 100-meter radius.," answered Eriol

"WHAT?! That is so weird. That is a lot. I can't even do that. I have only a 50-meter radius." 

"Yeah it is. Well that is my sister for ya. She can beat me in magic sparring anytime, anyplace."

"God. Yeah well I have one question for you. And a statement. You are a really good fighter and I'll be very glad if you can become my friend. The question is, do you like my sister? You have been staring at her all night and looked very comfortable when dancing."

"Well...uh...you...see...I...ummm...," said Eriol while blushing very red.

"Hahahaha. So you do like her.," said Syaoran teasing.

"Yeah I guess. She is not like other princesses. She doesn't drool over me like others do. She is really nice too. But, unlike my sister she is a proper princess.," said Eriol blushing in every possible shade of red.

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP DRAGGING ME?," said Albert.

"NO AND BE QUIET!," growled both of them making him shut up.

"Well now back to us. Do you like my sister?," asked Eriol.

'Do I like Sakura?,' thought Syaoran.


	5. Chapter Five

Chap5

~A Few Days Later~

A scream ran through the palace and made everyone one jump. Those who were being lazy bums suddenly woke up. Ten minutes later Sakura ran down the stairs into the Dinning hall. Everything was where it should be and she looked perfect. Yes, she did look perfect. As perfect as a flower.

"Well, good morning, Princess Sakura. Would you like some breakfast? There is still some left even though it is almost over.," giggled Queen Yelen with a smile on.

"I am so sorry that I am late, Your Majesties. Hehe. I am usually like this.," mumbled Sakura very embarrassed.

"It is okay. Sarah would you get Princess Sakura some food?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Well, thank you Sarah. Umm...Queen Yelen please don't get all formal with me. I mean I am just not comfortable with it."

"Okay, I will agree with you. You brought up a proper girl.," Yelen said as she turned to Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. 

"Why, thank you."

Breakfast went on like that. Later the adults said that they had a number of activities set up for them. It was all ready for them to use. They had everything from swimming pool to a fighting arena (which had a spell on it so they won't kill each other).

"Well boys, what do you want to do today?"

"First of all Princess Sakura, don't call me by anything except Syaoran or Li and I would like to go swimming."

"Fine. Whatever Syaoran.," said Sakura full of mockery, "I agree with you. I would like to go swimming, but I didn't bring my swimming suit."

"Oh, that is okay Sakura. You can wear one of mine. Come on. We meet by the lake in two mintues. Okay?"

"Okay."

~At The Lake~

"Where are those girls? Huh, Eriol?"

"Well ya know, girls they are so slow in changing and dressing up."

"I heard that Eriol. You know that I don't take much time. It was because Tomoyo had to draw a picture of me.," said Sakura coming over to them. She was wearing a string-tied bikini that was pink with and many patterns of flowers on it. It was a bit showy, but then again it was Tomoyo's design. She noticed that Syaoran and Sakura would make such a cute couple. Tomoyo, herself was wearing the same but a purple bikini that was tight against her pale skin. Both the boys were stunned and drooling slightly. 'Wow. She looks so hot. God, she has a body of an angel. No, a body of a goddess. I wish I can touch her. That bathing suit is definitely a product of my sister. She is the only one who makes that revealing clothing. The suit looks good on her. I would love to feel her skin. She is .... What am I thinking?! She is the one that beat me in a duel. Without MAGIC! Do I like her?,' thought Syaoran as many similar thoughts crept into his mind. Eriol's thoughts were not so pure either. 'Wow just look at her. She is stunning! I wish I can just... wait Syaoran will probably kill me if I do. But I just want to... those slim pale legs... and that suit! It is so revealing..." His thoughts just went on like that. Never even noticed that Sakura was staring at him and was smiling and laughing on the inside, but she never even noticed Syaoran was drooling just by looking at her. Tomoyo, of course did notice the two. She saw her brother drooling which at first surprised, her since he never did that, and then she smiled and was thinking of a plan to get them together. She noticed Eriol right after that and blushed really very dark, but she had enough posture to talk.

"What are you guys staring at?"

No answer.

"Hello? Earth to the boys."

Still, no answer.

"Will you guys snap out of it and come back to reality?," said Tomoyo with some force.

"Huh? What?," the boys chorused coming back down.

"Well, what were you guys staring at?"

"We were staring at something? Really. I didn't notice.," stated Syaoran still staring at Sakura, who just noticed what he was doing and blushed.

"Can you stop staring at me?," said Sakura really quietly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry.," Syaoran said only just noticing what he was doing.

"You can stop too.," said Tomoyo directing it at Eriol.

"Yeah sorry.," replied Eriol blushing furiously.

"See Tomoyo. This suit is a bit too reveling. I don't like it.," whined Sakura.

"It is not that bad. It is one of my creations. See, mine is just like yours.," replied Tomoyo. While that 

was happening Syaoran had guessed it was one of her creations and was right.

"But yours has a skirt over it and mine doesn't!," stated Sakura.

"Are we gonna stand here all day and talk or are we gonna swim?," asked Eriol.

"Yeah we are going to swim. We got our stuff and food for a picnic.," responded Sakura.

"Okay, then lets swim."

~ Later ~

After the swim they went to walk in the gardens. They walked through the paths and under the canopy of flowers. There were flowers of every color most were violet though because Tomoyo means Violet Flower. And of course Sakura loved flowers. Ever since she was little, she loved nature, that is a reason why she always hangs outside. She had a beautiful garden at home. It had flowers of every kind, color and shape, especially the cherry blossom. It was simply beautiful. That also explains her name, Sakura. Sakura means Cherry Blossom. They were walking along in a comfortable silence looking at the flowers, listening to the birds chirping and butterflies flitting from flower to flower. Soon, they meet a fork in the road. They unconsciously went in pairs in the opposite directions. Sakura was with Syaoran and Tomoyo was with Eriol. They were oblivious to it all.

~5 minutes later ~

"Sakura, isn't this the most beautiful flower ever?," asked Tomoyo, who still haven't noticed that they have split up.

"Sakura?," Tomoyo questioned. She noticed that Sakura wasn't there neither was Syaoran. There was only Eriol. Eriol had responded and looked up at Tomoyo and looked around. He saw that they were alone and started blushing.

"Oh, hi Eriol. Heh...isn't it ...umm...funny that we ended up separated and us two together.,"stumbled Tomoyo.

"Yeah, strange.," mumbled Eriol still blushing.

"Umm...well we never really talked to each other before...so what do you like to do?"

"Um, I like sword play, jousting, challenges, adventures. Basically everything that a teenage boy would like."

"Oh, yeah my brother likes that kind of stuff too."

"What about you, Tomoyo?"

"Well, I like sewing, drawing, designing. Anything that has to do with clothes. I also like singing."

"Well, you are not like my sister at all. She is totally a tomboy. She likes fighting, sword play, jousting, challenges, adventures. She is always getting in trouble. Her magic is really strong so I don't have to worry that much about her getting hurt."

"Yeah, she told me that. She also told me about all the pranks you guys did on all those 'poor' princes and princesses."

"Hey. It was fun. You guys did them too right?"

"Yeah. Mostly my brother. He has more magic than me. I just have enough for everyday things easier like designing and drawing. Well, usually I come up with the plan and he just puts it into action."

"Oh really? We just do everything together. And we put our magic together to do the prank. There was one that we were standing in the great hall alone and we were just talking just to be polite..."

"Polite?"

"Yeah, as polite as we can be."

"Oh, that means you two were being rude.'

"Whatever. So we were just standing there. Suddenly, the princess lost control of her body and we made her do really funny dances. Soon, her brother tried to make her stop, but couldn't and threw her. We just helped that throw a little bit and got her all the way across the castle into the moat where she got soaked in the nasty water. Her brother, I think Aaron was the name, well he ran to the wall and looked over. We made sure that his pants got caught on one of the nails in the wall and made the wind blow really hard. Before he knew what came over him, his pants were off and he traveled through the air into the middle of the practice courts. Everyone just laughed at him. It was really funny.," explained Eriol laughing.

Tomoyo was doubling up with laughter and had tears in her eyes. She didn't see the rock right before her and tripped. Thank god, Eriol has a fast reaction time and caught her. He brought her up to her feet. They were standing really close, staring into each others' eyes oblivious to the world around them. Their breaths were short and sharp. In their heads, it was a totally different world. 'She is so beautiful. I mean I have noticed it before, but her beauty is exquisite. She is different from all the other princesses that I have meet before. She doesn't follow me or drool. She is really nice. She has great talent and a great body. I think I am starting to fall for her.,' thought the love-smitten-Eriol. Tomoyo on the other hand...

'God. I never really seen him up close. He is actually really handsome. Well he must be really strong since he was able to battle Syaoran. He is really smart, funny, nice and cute. Wha...am I falling for this guy? I can't do that?'

'Why not?,'asked Tomoyo's conscience.

'Because...ummm...,'

'See you can't even get an answer. Just admit it that you like him'

'Well maybe I do like him. I mean he is intelligent and everything.'

'See you just need to someone to help you along.'

'Whatever. Yeah, I guess I am falling for Sakura's brother. I wonder what Syaoran and Sakura are doing.'

~Syaoran and Sakura together on the other side of the garden.~

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the path side by side. They kept on walking watching their surroundings. Then, they came upon a magnificent gazebo. It was covered with all kinds of flowers. There were native ones, exotic ones, purple ones, pink, blue, green flowers. They just came cascading down from the top. Oh, they also had Sakura's favorite cherry blossoms. There was a mini marble fountain in the middle. Water sprouted from a heart that an couple holds. They were in formal wedding cloths and looked priceless. The faces were also very distinctive. They held the look of true love.

"OH! Look, there is a gazebo over there.," exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah. That is called Love's Secret Heart.," explained Syaoran.

"Really? It is so pretty! Let's go.," commanded Sakura, totally ignoring Syaoran's comment and with that she grabbed Syaoran's hand making him go dark red and walked off to the gazebo. "My! It has my favorite flower here. I love this place."

"Really? Well it is pretty, I guess. What is your favorite flower anyway?," stuttered Syaoran still deep red.

"What do you mean, you guess?! It is gorgeous! Well, um my favorite flower is the cherry blossom, hence my name."

"Really? My favorite are the peonies. See they are over there. Intertwined with the cherry bl...," Syaoran said blushing red again. 

"Yeah. Umm, where are the others? And what did you call this place again?"

"Well I don't see them. They may have went another way. This garden is like a maze. Umm this...um...gazebo..is called...Love's Secret Heart.," answered Syaoran blushing red once more.

"Are you okay? You are really red. Do you not feel well? Maybe you have a fever. We should go back...," Sakura stated as dense as ever. She just went on and on like that, not noticing Syaoran getting more and more red because she was so worried about him.

"No...no...I fell...I mean...feel..fin..fine.," Syaoran choked out.

"Oh. Okay. Why don't we try to find the others?," Sakura asked, just noticing the heat here. 

'Why is he staring at me like that? It makes me feel all giddy. Well, he is quite cute. His unruly hair matches him. He has a well-toned body and good looks. He must be intelligent and smart after Tomoyo always talk about him. Hmmm. He sounds just like my ideal man. Well...' Her thoughts just went on like that while she looked into his brown eyes. Syaoran on the other hand... 'She is a beauty. She may be a tomboy, but she much more beautiful than any other lady in the court. Wait a second...she is the girl who beat you...and made a laughing stock out of you...well she didn't exactly beat me, we tied...yeah well...she is pretty and she is happy, cute, warm, funny, caring...and a bunch of other stuff.'

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go and find your sister and my brother now? Hmm?'

"Okay."

They went on the search to find them. They found them staring into each others eye and smiling, standing in the middle of a circle full of violet and blue colored flowers. Sakura and Syaoran turn towards each other and nodded with a mischievous glint in both of their eyes.

"I've got a idea...," whispered Sakura.


	6. Chapter Six

Chap6

~A Couple Days Later~

"Tomoyo!"

"Hey, Sakura. Do you need something?," asked Tomoyo acting like a perfect little princess.

"Yeah. Me, Syaoran, and Eriol want to go climbing together. Do you want to come?"

"Ehhh. Not really. I am scared of heights. And it is Syaoran, Eriol, and I, sweetie."

"Oh, come on. It will be fun. By the way Eriol can protect you.," teased Sakura.

"Re...really...? Well...umm...I guess...I'll...go then.," stammered Tomoyo, blushing.

"Really? Okay, be ready in 30 minutes."

"Okay."

~At The Mountain Where They Climb ~

"Hey, Sakura. Is Tomoyo coming?"

"Why yes, Eriol. What? So anxious to see her?"

"N...no...no."

"Whatever. Well, we will be climbing on this side. And look Syaoran and Tomoyo is coming."

"Hey guys! Ready for some climbing I hope?," exclaimed Sakura.

"Not really, but I am willing to try.," responded Tomoyo.

"Okay. We will climb in groups so we can watch out for each other.," explained Syaoran.

"Yeah. I'll go with Syaoran. Tomoyo, you can go with my brother.," said Sakura.

"Ar...are you...sure...wouldn't it...never mind.,"Eriol said giving into the fact that he had to go with the one he loved.

They got ready with all their gear. They made sure it was safe to climb. Sakura steadily took Eriol's magic away. This was part of the plan. That way Eriol couldn't save Tomoyo with his magic. He will have to do it physically.

"Well? All set?," Sakura asked everyone.

"Yep!," everyone chorused.

"Okay. Sakura and I will start and you two follow us once we get to a certain height. You know where it is right, Tomoyo?," asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, I do. You guys go ahead.," answered Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran started climbing. They really didn't need each other's help since they were both trained warriors. They climbed quite fast, soon they were past the line and the other two got ready to start.

"Eriol, I just want to warn you. I suck at climbing and am terrified on heights. I can't believe I am doing this. Well, you are going to have to help me. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll help you Tomoyo."

"Okay then let's get this over with."

"Hehe."

They started to climb. Every now and then Tomoyo looked down and got weak in the knees, but every time that happened Eriol helped her up more. He helped her climb and see where to go. He was so busy that he never noticed that he was drained of all his magic. They when some long ways up when Tomoyo felt this tug at her waist. Suddenly it disappeared. Then it came back with greater force. It tugged and tugged at her, as if trying to loosen her grip. She tried to call out but her voice wouldn't work for some reason. Eriol was a head of her and couldn't see what was happening. She got really scared. Suddenly with a jerk, she lost her grip and footing. Her rope snapped and she let out a horrified scream and went plummeting to the ground.

"TTOOOMMMOOOOYYYYYOOOOOOO"

Eriol called her name again and again. He tried to catch her with his magic but found himself empty of it. So he did the next thing in his mind, he jumped right after her. Soon he caught up to her and they both landed with a thud. Tomoyo was knocked unconscious. Eriol tried everything in his power to wake her up but nothing happened. He started to tear and cradling her. He kept on telling her to wake up, but nothing happened. He rocked her body back and forth thinking why did she have to go. He would rather kill himself and why was he so reckless. He should have stayed behind her. He knew then and there that he was in love with his goddess. During that time, Tomoyo was thinking. She kept seeing these images flashing around in her head. Finally one focused. There was this beautiful summer afternoon and there were church bells ringing. She saw a couple walking down an aisle to a gleaming white carriage. The couple got on. Tomoyo ran up to see who the couple was, it was her and Eriol. She was shocked. 'Could that really be the future? I really don't want to know. Well, actually it doesn't feel that bad. I mean I love him, but does he love me back?' Out in the real world this happened.

"I love you Tomoyo. I didn't know. Please come back to me. I can't live without you.," gasped Eriol from crying so hard.

"Eriol? I love you too.," said Tomoyo weakly, just waking up from the spell she was put under.

"Tomoyo?! You're alive?! I thought you were dead.," said Eriol shocked.

"How can I be? I'll never leave you behind."

With that they kissed. It was heavenly. They were gentle but it was full of the feeling of love. They enjoyed the taste, the warmth and gentleness of each other. Everything to them was perfect. Unfortunately, they were disturbed by the laughs and giggles coming from the bushes behind them. Eriol got up defensively and shielded Tomoyo.

"Who is there?," yelled Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran tumbled out of the bushes and were clutching their stomachs. They were laughing so hard. Sakura was really happy because her best friend and her brother finally confessed and were officially a couple. Syaoran was happy just because they fell for the prank, but on the inside he was really happy, because his sister will be with the one she loved.

"You...guys...are...soooooo...funny.,"choked Syaoran.

"Yeah you really were. You guys actually fell for it.," smiled Sakura, who was patting Syaoran on the back so he won't choke to death.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS PLAYED A PRANK ON US?!," yelled Eriol losing his cool and blushing extremely red.

"Of course brother dear, we were just helping you two along. That was all." stated Sakura, smiling too innocent for her own good.

"Well you guys better run for it because we are going to make you pay.," said Tomoyo angrily.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA." They both ran off being chased closely by the newly formed couple. 

~A Few Weeks Later At Dinner~

"Children, tomorrow night there will be a grand ball. It is the anniversary of this kingdom. Also tomorrow we will announce your marriage and finalize it.," said King Fujitaka informed the children.

"Okay.," chorused the children.

~2 Hours Before The Ball In Tomoyo's Room~

"Wow. I can't believe it. We are going to finalize the engagement tonight. It has been what, almost half a year since I have arrived at this kingdom?," asked Sakura.

Sakura was wearing a silk dress that Tomoyo designed. It was cherry blossom pink with cherry blossoms draped all over it. It had a low neckline and trimmed with gold. Its train was not too long but not too short. The dress itself was a good length. It just barely brushed the floor, so with each step, Sakura's glass slippers would show. Tomoyo's dress was basically the same thing except that it was made out of felt and was the color of a sun set purple. Tomoyo's hair was done up in an elaborate bun, but left curling tendrils down that made her look absolutely perfect. Sakura's hair in a French Braid with pink flowers bells braided in.

"Yeah, I guess. The sad thing is that you and my brother haven't confessed your love to each other yet.," said Tomoyo sniffling.

"He doesn't love me. That is what. I mean I think I love him, but him? I'll just go back to my kingdom and live there. Any ways, you will be there. So I can stay with you guys."

"Are you stupid or blind? Can't you see, my brother loves you? He blushes whenever your name is mentioned or when you are around him. I know he loves you. He was always cold and distant with everyone before you came. He has changed because of you. You taught him how to love."

"Whatever. I still don't think he loves me. You are not going to force me to tell him."

"Fine, whatever. Don't blame me when we go back to your place and theat you regret it."

"Okay, I won't. I plan on leaving this behind. I made a vow never to fall in love with a prince, because they are all idiots are power-hungry fools."

"My brother is not like that. You will realize that soon enough."

~Syaoran's Room~

"Well, are you going to tell her tonight?," asked Eriol.

"Tell who what?," questioned Syaoran.

"Tell my sister that you love her!'

"W..wh..what?! I ...do..don't lo...love...her.," stuttered Syaoran, blushing like an apple.

"Yeah right. You don't love her. I believe that.," smirked Eriol sarcastically, "You just blush every time she is mentioned and when you see her."

"N..no...I don't."

"Believe what you like. I know that you like my sister. If I have to send her to the end of the earth to 

prove that, than I will.," stated Eriol turning around and leaving Syaoran to his own thoughts.

~At The Ball~

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran all waited in a private waiting room, waiting to be announced by the herald. There were other nobles and lords in the formal waiting room, but they all got tired of the lords congratulating them and the ladies pinching their cheeks and the girls and boys staring feeling jealous. They had to magic lock the door so they won't come bursting in. At last, the herald called their names. They went through the doors and walk down the elegant steps into the Great Hall in pairs. Many eyes were focused on them. Lords were just smiling gladly that they will get a princess added to the royal family. The ladies however were sighing with happiness, some were even crying. The boys and the girls though were sizzling with jealousy. 

"This is so stupid.," explained Sakura through a forced smile as they walked down.

"Yeah, I know." answered Syaoran doing the same thing.

"This thing is so annoying, how can people stand it.," asked Tomoyo.

"How should I know? I hate it too.," said Eriol. 

They finally reached down to the bottom and proceeded forwards towards the high table, where they are going to sit. Syaoran and Eriol pulled out chairs for Tomoyo and Sakura as they were perfect gentlemen, then they sat down besides them. They waited for the dinner to start so they can get out as soon as possible. There were many courses, they had everything from basic beef to egg stuffed castles, sculpted by professionals. It was delicious. There were jugglers, performers and acrobats. They came from all over to perform for the royals and they did splendid. Soon it was over and once again time for dancing. This time around, they didn't mind. They happily went onto the dance floor and started. They danced to a beautiful and romantic slow song. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't mind at all. They were totally oblivious to everyone else as they stared into each other's eyes. They just stood in each's arm and swayed to the music. Sakura and Syaoran however, were having some difficultly. They were in formal dancing position. Both of them were blushing really red, though they felt really safe and warm. Soon the song ended. Tomoyo and Eriol just stood there gazing at each other. By the end of the song, Sakura and Syaoran were mesmerized by each other. Syaoran didn't even think. He just brought his arms around Sakura and lean forward. He kissed her ever so gently on the lips. Sakura just stood there trying to process what happened. Slowly it settled in. She was so angry. She brought up her hand and slapped him across his face and stormed out of the palace

~Outside~

'Why did he do that? Does he love me? No. I love him so much though. He doesn't love me at all. He just wanted to humiliate me. He is probably inside laughing with all his friends thinking I am stupid and a bad kisser.'

Sakura just wandered alone. She looked at the stars and watched them twinkle in the sky. When she looked back down, she found herself in front of the gazebo called Love's Secret Heart. She loved that name. She wondered why it called that. It must have an amazing story behind it. She liked this place. It was opened to the stars and one with the earth. It made her feel so calm. She looked at all the flowers and her eyes fell on one strand. The strand that the cherry blossoms intertwined with the peonies. It was really a pair. She gazed at it remembering all the memories she built here. She was so deep inside herself, she didn't notice that a certain brown-haired boy came from behind her.

"Sakura?," asked Syaoran.

"Who is it?," asked Sakura hoarsely, who started to cry.

"It is me, Syaoran."

"What do you want?!," Sakura spat out, rasing he hand again.

"Wait. Before you slap me, hear me out. I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I thought only of myself. I must of humiliated you...,"

"OF COURSE YOU DID!"

"I am so sorry."

"What were you thinking?! You had to kiss me in front of everybody. You humiliated me. Now how can I show my face.," said Sakura in a deathly whisper.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to say that. You don't have to forgive me, but let me say something before I leave."

"Fine."

"I love you."

".......... What did you just say?,"Sakura said in a midnight whisper.

"I said I love you. Well that is done. I'll be going now."

"Wait!"

"You need something?," asked Syaoran, who was starting to feel tears in his eyes the first time in his life.

"Yeah. I need to say......I love you too."

Syaoran was to stunned to speak. He thought that she hated him after what he did to her in the Great Hall. He was filling up with happiness. He walked back to her and took her in his arm for another kiss. This one was different though. They both filled it with love and passion. Suddenly, the statue blazed white with magic. It shone with brilliance. They broke away and looked into the 

fountain and saw four things. Two matching crowns for them to wear on their wedding day and for the rest of their lives. There were also two matching rings. One was a feminine ring that had a peony surrounding a small ring of cherry blossoms. The masculine one had a large ring of cherry blossoms enveloping a peony. It was perfect for the two. Syaoran took the feminine one and knelt.

"Would you Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom become my wife?"

"Hmmmm. Yes I take Syaoran Li of the Li kingdom to be my husband."

Syaoran stood up and kissed her again, but the moment was broken by Tomoyo and Eriol's laughter. 

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!," yelled Syaoran losing his temper.

"W...we...were...jusst...walki...walking...around.," laughed Eriol.

"I believe that because..."

"Come on brother. It wasn't that bad. I mean you guys watched us."

"Arugh. You probably drew a picture too."

"Yeah I did. So Sakura, did you like it?" teased Tomoyo

Sakura blushed deep red and stammered, "Umm...we...well...ya...see..."

"Oh stop blabbing. It is a yes or no question. Well fine, don't answer. How about you Syaoran?"

It was Syaoran's turn to blush, "Umm. Well. Yeah. Hey, what about you sis? Did you like your kiss?," turning the table on Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Hehe...................yes I guess. I mean yes.," blushed Tomoyo.

" I guess I liked your kiss too Syaoran. I know my brother loved Tomoyo's."

"Wh...what?! Fine, I did like it happy?"

"Yes, very."

CRASH

"What was that?," asked Tomoyo very frightened.

"It came from the castle. Oh my, it is dark.," told Sakura.

'We should go back and check.," suggested Eriol.

"Yeah let's go.," said Syaoran, who already started to run.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chap7

  


~At The Castle~

  


"Where is she?!," screamed the stranger.

  


"Who are you?," asked King Fujitaka bravely.

  


"Who am I? I thought you knew. Well guess not. I am the stalker of your daughter. I want her body and her power. She is simply delicious. Oh, Queen Yelen, your daughter is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. I am being rude. I am Ormand the Powerful or Albert of Blue Glacier or Albert the Seducer. I am the most powerful wizard in the world. I feast on others' magic and add it to mine. Then I play with the body. Ohhhh, how I play with the body.," said Ormand seductively as he lowered his hood.

  


"I want you OUT OF MY KINGDOM!,"screamed King Ryu, who lost his temper.

  


"What is going on here?," asked a small but strong voice.

  


"Sakura?! Run, my daughter, all of you run!" said Queen Nadeshiko, anxiously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have got you now Princess or should I say princesses." screeched Ormand.

  


He charged forward really fast. Syaoran and Eriol stepped in front of the girls and drew their 

swords. Ormand just called up his magic and knocked both of them out of his way. He ran towards the girls. Before anyone could do anything, the girls fell on the floor lifeless. He had put a magic sedative in them. He caught them and hugged their bodies to him and rushed out the hall only leaving a simple short note behind.

  


Everyone just stood there shocked. Queen Yelen and Nadeshiko collapsed. The Kings ordered some servants to carry them to their rooms. Eriol was first to recover and went towards the note. He probed it first making sure it was only the note that was there, not any traps. He read it and hissed in anger.

  


Well my Majesties, I got your daughters now.

I want you to hand over both your kingdom's land and riches.

I'll give you some clues to find me.

I am somewhere near, but far.

I know you can find me,

if you just listen, but don't hear.

If you just speak, but don't talk,

see, but don't watch. 

I'll give you two days to try and find them.

If not you will only see the body after I am done with it.

Good luck.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chap8

  


"What the hell is this supposed to mean?!," screamed Syaoran in rage. He had just found his true love and lost her.

  


"How in the world should I know.," spat Eriol sizzling with rage. He worried for his love, he worried for his sister.

  


"Boys. Calm down...," sadi King Fujitaka.

  


"WHY SHOULD I DO THAT!," exclaimed Syaoran losing control of himself.

  


"Because that is the only way you will be able to find her.," stated King Ryu. Syaoran got in control of himself.

  


"We have to figure out the clue. It might be fake, but it is a lead."

  


~6 AM: At The Gardens ~

  


'Arugh. I hate this. We have been at the clue for 10 hours and nothing was figured out. And the poem. It is so ironic, how can it be a clue. It is just so stupid. I wish I was taken, instead. I want to die. I can't live without her. I need her.,' thought Syaoran as he walked around the gardens. He just walked along and not looking where his feet are going. Not many people were here. There were some workers, but none of them talked. The whole kingdom was subdued since their princess and future queen was kidnaped. He just walked around, remembering all the times he and Sakura made contact. He remembered those soft and sweet lips that kissed him only the night before. He remembered Sakura's happiness, smiles, voice, body, just absolutely everything about her. When he finally came back down to earth, he looked in front of him. He was standing right before the gazebo, Love's Secret Heart.

  


~Somewhere Else ~

  


"HEY YOU BASTARD! LET US GO!," screamed Sakura, after being locked up in a cage. 

  


These were one of the things she hated most. Being caged. Her whole life has been a cage. Many thought it would be wonderful if they could be a princess, but Sakura didn't think so. She was surrounded by walls, servants, soldiers and everything else you can think that is in a princess's life. She was never really free, until that kiss. Her mind was out there in the open, she only needed to think about him and only him. Her heart wanted to jump out, her mind raced where there was no end, and her body was in the arms of her lover. She just wanted that and here she is locked up in an even smaller cage.

  


"What is the use?," asked Tomoyo, giving up.

  


"I don't know.," responded Sakura.

  


"What do you think he will do to us?"

  


"I don't know. Well first off, I know he will rape us."

  


"What?! Can't you fight him off? You are more powerful than him, right?"

  


"Yeah I am, but every spell I throw at him will only collect the power. Even my power has a limit. Only an limitless power can stop him. I don't know where to find that."

  


"Oh I see. I wish I can help you more, but I have only a little amount of power and I am stuck in a cage with you."

  


"Hehe. Yeah I feel bad for you because you are stuck with me. Tehee."

  


"Good morning ladies.," said Ormand.

  


"Go to hell.," said Sakura. 

  


"Aww. Is the little princess upset?," sneered Ormand. 

  


"Whatever. What do you want?," asked Sakura harshly.

  


"I want you of course. Or the other princess."

  


"Leave Tomoyo out of this."

  


"Well have you decided yet? Are you going to give up your kingdom? And give me your body and magic?,"

  


"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

  


"So you do want to die. I could arrange that. I will still get your magic, but your body and kingdom will not be. Still I get your power. You are a powerful little witch. Then I'll be free to have Princess Tomoyo."

  


"Who said I'll give you my body, kingdom, and power if you do really kill Sakura.," stated Tomoyo.

  


"I am sure you don't want this to happen to him do you? Give me everything you have and possess to me and this won't happen."

  


He used his eyes to show Tomoyo pictures and clips of Eriol dying in the most horrible ways ever and cheating on her. It scared Tomoyo to death. Ormand's voice kept repeating itself in Tomoyo's mind. She was just about to give in when Sakura started shouting.

  


"Tomoyo! Wake up! Don't believe in those pictures. They are fake. They are never true. Do you think Eriol would ever do those things? I know him he is my brother snap out of it?!," yelled Sakura, shaking Tomoyo and absorbing the power of the spell Ormand put on her.

  


"Wh...wha...what?!"

  


"Thank god. You are finally awake."

  


"Are those going to be true? I have to..."

  


"No, they are not true and they never will be. You don't have to submit to him. Ormand don't even try that on me. I can suck up power just like you can. I can suck you dry just like that.," stated Sakura, snapping her fingers.

  


Her statement scared him a little. He knew that people can suck up magic, but to her she just needed the small connection and can drain all the magic out of somebody. He wanted that power. That power with his combined is able to control the world, make every person do his exact bidding. He would turn this place, full of life and happiness to a place of death and fear. 

  


~Back At Li ~

  


Syaoran just stood there, looking at the place that held so many good memories. The first understanding, the kiss, the ring, that magic, and everything that happened there. He walked up the steps and look at the fountain and wished, 'I wished that I could find Sakura and Tomoyo again. Please help me find them and help them come home safely.' Almost like an answer to his prayer, the fountain blazed white again like the night they kissed. It radiated beams of light in all directions. After a while the light faded. And in the fountain appeared two swords. Together the handles form a heart that glowed gold. The blades were made with silver carved ever so delicately. One had all kinds of foxes on it in a variety of positions. It had a hilt full of peonies. The other had flowers of all shapes and sizes. At the hilt it had a row of cherry blossoms. He knew at once these were only for him and Sakura. He knew these two swords would help him solve the riddle. He put the swords down and sat on the groung facing the fountain and started to meditate. As soon as he started to sink into his inner-self, he stopped. He was listening, seeing, talking, but not physically. He was doing it mentally. He found the answer to the riddle! 'Was that the way in? But to where? "I am somewhere near, but far." An alternate dimension? Did that even exist? Well it is worth a try.' He went off to find the other people who were working on the riddle to tell them his theory, though it was very strange. 

  


~Somewhere~

  


"Hey, Sakura? Do you think we will ever get rescued?"

  


"Yeah. Of course. Eriol would never not do something. He is very worried about his lover.," teased Sakura.

  


"Fine, but they got nothing to lead them to here."

  


"Yes they do. Ormand left a note. Stupid of him. He thinks they can't find him, but I'm sure they can find us Syaoran and Eriol are both smart. They will know the answer."

  


"I hope you are right."

  


~At Li~

  


"Are you sure? It seems a little out of whack.,"asked Eriol. 

  


"I know it does, but it might work.," stated Syaoran.

  


"Son, what is the worst that can happen?," asked King Ryu with concern.

  


"Nothing really. I just will never be able to come out of my mind again."

  


"Are you sure you want to try this?"

  


"Yes, Father. At least it is better than nothing."

"I suppose so. So go ahead. Try it."

  


Syaoran sat down and started to meditate. He reached closer and closer to his inner-core. Finally, he got there. His mind, body, and soul were one. He picked up the swords and it turned into a key. The fountain opened up and revealed the other dimension, dark, damp, and deathly.

  


"Lets go."

  
  
  
  
  


~At The Other Dimension~

  


Syaoran turned around to see if everyone else is okay, only to find that the portal was closed. Eriol saw it too and began to worry a little. They didn't lose hope though. They just nodded to each other and went ahead side by side. To the castle that was just in their sight.

  


~The Castle At The Other Dimension ~

  


Sakura woke up startled. She felt two presences in this world other than Ormand and themselves. 'Oh it must be the boys. They must have solved the riddle and has come for us. I wonder how they got in. Well, I am glad they are here. They can get me out of this cage and free me.' Tomoyo woke up a few minutes later. Sakura saw that Tomoyo can feel those two too. They nodded at each other. It was time to play their game.

  


"Ormand?," said Sakura in a sing-song voice.

  


"Yes Princess Sakura?," answered Ormand ever so seductively.

  


"See. I am a little cramped in here. You know there is no room to spread my legs. If I was out of this cage, I would be able to do that much easier.," responded Sakura, sweetly and seductively.

  


"Yeah me too. It is so small, if there were three of us.," complained Tomoyo.

  


"Oh? Then lets get you out of there.," smiled Ormand, falling for the trick hard.

  


~Outside The Castle~

  


"Is that it?," questioned Syaoran.

  


'I guess so. It does say Sir Ormand of the Death Realm.," responded Eriol

  


"Well, this place is sure dead enough."

  


"Yeah I wondered if he felt us." 

  


"I highly doubt it. There is music playing on the inside and we hid our auras."

  


"So I hear. Well, lets get ready. From now on is life or death."

  


"Yeah. I am with you."


	9. Chapter Nine the End!

Sorry peoples.. My chapter got seleted and I had to write it all over again. This is the last chappie so I hope you enjoy it!

I want to thank some people first…….Kawaii SS, AnonymousT, i wUb X kOdOcHa, zoe, Ominee, and Story Weaver1 , who has been faithful through the whole story! Thanks Guys!

I don't own ccs………………unfortunately……….

Now the story……..

Chap9

They crept inside. They just followed the music. They followed it all the way to the top of the highest tower. Syaoran probed the room with magic and found it was unlocked. He saw the inside of it too. There were two ladies dancing to the music in the most revealing clothes he has ever seen. They stopped by Ormand every few minutes to caress him or to feed him grapes. 'God. Look at those ladies, selling their bodies to the likes of him......wait a minute. Aren't the ladies Sakura and Tomoyo?! Why are they...are they under a spell? How can they do that? I thought Sakura loved me...,' Syaoran thought wildly. Then he caught Sakura's eye. He saw disgust and determination. He realized that they were only keeping him entertained so Ormand wouldn't find _them_. Sakura nodded to them and Syaoran and Eriol stepped into the room.

"Ormand! Get your hands off my _sister_ and _fiancéé._," stated Syaoran, while Sakura was bursting with happiness to hear what he said.

"Ho...how...did you...oh, so you girls had to do with this too. They sensed you and played a trick on

me. I don't like women who play tricks on me.," said Ormand, shocked and with that he threw Sakura and Tomoyo across the room and into the wall.__

Syaoran and Eriol ran to the girls and helped them up. Syaoran then saw the hate in the eyes of Sakura . She knew she would fight Ormand no matter what, so he handed her the sword he got from the fountain.

"What is this?," asked Sakura.

"This is the sword the fountain gave me after I said a prayer to protect you guys.," answered Syaoran.

"Oh, I see. Let's see what this baby can do.Yeah."

Sakura grabbed the sword as Syaoran gripped his tightly with his hand. Then they came together in dual fighting stance, the sword's tip on top of each other. Suddenly, the white light came upon them and shone. Sakura and Syaoran were lifted from the ground, unconscious. They bathed in the light. Sakura's clothes suddenly changed, so did Syaoran's. Sakura was wearing a glistening silky milk white dress that had slits up the side so it was easy to fight in. It had see-through sleeves that was wide at the wrist and tight from elbow up, a low neck line, gold trimmings and a small train. She had a sash around her shoulders and arms that was soft and light. She wore the crown that the fountain gave, which had a heart surrounded by peonies and cherry blossoms. It glowed slightly. Then she had on bracelets and anklets that had heart charms on it with jingle bells. At her neck was a choker with bells that was shaped like cherry blossoms. Syaoran wore this dazzling white suit with gold trimmings. On the back was the coat of arms of the Li kingdom. He wore the crown and ring like Sakura. They both were set gently to the ground and their eyes opened. They looked at each other and smiled. They both were ready to fight. Ormand called in his sword and got ready.

They circled around each other for a while and the Ormand suddenly attacked. He may be a whore but he went through training for a knight. He knew the blocks and swipes. He knew everything about the _native_ fighting ways. He did a downwards cut towards Sakura. She blocked it very easily. Then she used her very own set of tricks. It was her own fighting style. She combined the ways of fighting from distant lands and combined them together. No one knew how to defeat this technique yet, even Eriol can't beat it if Sakura ever resorted to this. She did a jump spin hook kick with a criss-cross cut of the sword. Ormand got a cut on the shoulder. This got him really mad. He did a butterfly sweep and a crescent cut. Both were blocked by Sakura and Syaoran attacked. He feinted a left thrust but went to the right and did a zig-zag thrust and flipped over him, so Ormand was trapped between them two. Then Ormand did something that was low. He put an illusion spell on Syaoran so he saw Ormand as Sakura and Sakura as Ormand. He was getting really confused.

"Sakura?,"asked Syaoran.

"Yes.," sounding stressed as she blocked another blow from Ormand.

"Which one are you?" said Syaoran not trusting what he was seeing.

"Arugh. That is low Ormand, even for you. Concentrate and remove the spell."

"He can't princess. I am stronger than him, so he can't break it.," sneered Ormand.

"Well I guess I have to do it."

"Oh but princess you don't want to. The spell I put him under is inside of him, not on the surface. So you want to remove the spell, you will have to kill him."

Sakura stood there shocked. She can't believe it. She would have to kill him. She knew that every few minutes, Ormand changed the spell so it would confuse Syaoran. She stood there a little too long. Ormand took the chance and did a crescent cut and cut her shoulder and arm. She felt the pain, but held in the scream, she only gasped. Syaoran felt the pain and heard the gasp. He heard it inside of him and felt the pain as if they were one. He looked inside him self and saw the difference. He could see who was who very clearly.

"Sakura, I found a way to see who is who. I can help now."

Ormand swore under his breathe. 'Did they gain power by being together?,' he thought but he shouldn't of done that though. Syaoran and Sakura reached inside of themselves and called on their magic. They recited an incantation of light and destruction of dark. They started to glow gold when they got to the last verse. The magic turned into a small ball floating just above their joined hands. When they said the last word, the magic flew at Ormand and hit him in the dead center of his chest. Ormand flew backwards and exploded in rays of light. By the time the light disappeared, there was no trace of Ormand left. He left the world completely.

"Whew. That was close.," exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah, it was. Did you notice that the both of you glowed?," asked Tomoyo.

"Really? I didn't notice.," answered Syaoran.

"It was kinda freaky.," said Eriol.

"I guess so ......," started Syaoran.

The castle began to shake. Everything was begun tossed to the ground. Then they saw the halls collapsing. The castle was beginning to crumple.

Chap9

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!," yelled Syaoran, over all the noise.

They ran down the steps and through the halls. By the time they go to the bottom floor. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol had to use magic to support the walls. Suddenly the pressure was too strong the boys couldn't hold it.

"YOU GUYS GO OUT. I'LL FOLLOW YOU SLOWLY.," yelled Sakura.

"NO! I won't leave you here!," said Syaoran.

"Yes you have too. If you love me then go. It will be one less thing I have to worry about. Okay? Now Go!"

"Fine. If you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you."

"I won't."

"Be careful sis.," said Eriol.

"Yeah take care.," said Tomoyo in a comforting voice.

They left in a hurry and ran out of the great hall. Sakura used all her power to support the walls as they got out. At last they far enough the stones won't hurt them at all. Good thing too. She had just run out of power. She let the hall collapse.

In The Distance

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," screamed Syaoran as he saw the walls collapse and no sign of Sakura.

"Oh my god!," exclaimed Tomoyo, who was tearing up because she just lost her best friend and hugging Eriol for support.

"Sister.,' said Eriol in a deathly whisper.

They all just seen the castle collapse and fall. They didn't see any sign of Sakura anywhere. They were all too shocked to get up, all too sad to speak, all too hurt to think. They just laid there for a day thinking about Sakura. When they got their energy back, they started to wander in this deserted land. They headed toward the place where Eriol and Syaoran transported here. They knew they had to go back home, because they had people who loved them there also. They never got really far in a day. They settled in a place and got comfortable for the night. Just before they fell asleep Syaoran mumbled, "I hate you Sakura. If I find you in the realm of the dead, I'll kill you all over again."

"You will?," a voice asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." Syaoran jumped out of his skin and turned around. There was Sakura bruised, but alive.

"H...how...are you alive?," asked Syaoran though he already knew the answer.

"Yes of course."

"Sakura?," said Tomoyo.

"Yes?," responded Sakura.

"Sister!," exclaimed Eriol. He ran up and hugged her and spun her in circles.

"Oh Sakura! You are okay!" Tomoyo came up and hugged her hard.

"Gasp....Tomoyo...I...can't...breathe."

"Oh sorry.," said Tomoyo, letting her go.

"Sakura?," asked Syaoran.

"Yes?," answered Sakura, turning towards him.

"I hate you. How can you do that to me? Did you know what I went though? Don't you ever do that again.," lectured Syaoran.

"I am sorry Syaoran. I promise never ever to do that again."

Syaoran went up to her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Then they were transported back to their own dimension in a blinding white light. And like every fairy tale, they lived happily ever after.

El fin


End file.
